


A drunk apology

by CannibalDolly



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, NSFW, Passionate Sex, Riding, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Soft sex, apology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalDolly/pseuds/CannibalDolly
Summary: Todd catches Dirk getting drunk in a club with a bunch of guys and blinded by jealousy he drags him back home, expecting a sincere apology.Dirk sure ends up apologizing to him...but in a sweet and very dirty way ;p
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A drunk apology

**Author's Note:**

> Damn I’ve discovered this show on Netflix like...only a few weeks ago and I’ve already finished it, so i might at least write a ff about it 🤷🏻♀️ DUH.  
> Also English is not my original language so if you find some mistakes...lol y’know.

Dirk happily stumbled into Todd’s apartment first, all cheerful and carefree.

« Good evening! » he shouted while vaguely looking around and struggling to stand on his own two feet, « Anybody home? ».

Todd stepped into the apartment right after him, quickly slamming the door shut behind his back and locking it with his keys.

It was just a matter of seconds before the shorter man could turn around to finally face his friend, but this time he wasn’t gonna say something nice. Not at all.

It had indeed been a very terrible, complicated long night for him and everything seemed to go the wrong way, especially with Dirk, so maybe the reason they had ended up fucked up like that was probably all planned.

Whatever it was, destiny or just a fucking random accident, Todd had enough of Dirk’s bullshit, and this time he really couldn’t take it anymore.

He could’ve understood one of his typical random actions, impulsive choices or even some of his childish gestures, he always acted that way, but that night…finding him half drunk in a club while hanging around with some random strangers all over him…

Fucking hell, Todd never felt more angry in his entire life, not even him could recall the last time he felt so irritated.

Luckily he had found him just in time to drag him back home, only god knows what else could have happened to him if he decided to stay a minute longer in that shit hole downtown.

« Care to explain what the hell were you doing before?! » Todd asked while giving his friend a furious glance, his back still pressed against the closed door in case Dirk suddenly might have tried to run outside again.

Dirk turned around and smiled at him with a confused and euphoric look, « Wha-? W-when? What are you-…».

« In that club! Surrounded by those strangers! Getting drunk as hell! » he shouted at him in attempt to remind him what literally had just happened minutes before they got back home.

Dirk stared at the void for a second and then smiled again at him, « Sorry, doesn’t ring a bell » he joyfully said.

What did Todd looked like, an idiot? He perfectly knew that his friend’s confused excuse was a just a poor attempt to skip a boring scolding or a heated argument just to get easily out of trouble as he always did.

But not this time though, Todd didn’t give a fuck if his friend was drunk and confused or tired, he wanted him to apologize…and he wanted him to do it right now.

Dirk was just about to turn around and to walk lopsided towards the kitchen when suddenly Todd grabbed his arm and slammed him with his back against the wall, blocking his way out with both his arms.

« Woah! Eeeeeasy there! » Dirk smiled again while rising his hands to playfully show that he didn’t had any bad intentions, « Someone likes to take control, uh? Well I surrender! ».

His eyes were shiny and euphoric as he was looking at his friend, his cheeks and nose a light tone of red from the alcohol.

« Apologize Dirk » Todd responded emotionless, « For all the bullshit you did back there ».

Their big height difference made everything a little absurd, thought Dirk while looking at him with a vague gaze.

The fact that Todd was standing in front of him and blocking him against the wall without breaking eye contact, playing all tough and stuff…without even realizing that Dirk was about two times his eight and also capable of escaping his grip with simple agility even when drunk…that just made him laugh even more.

« Apolo…polo…gize…for what, dear? » he asked softly, as if he suddenly decided to play innocent out of nowhere.

« Don’t you dare playing fucking innocent with me, Dirk! » their faces were so close that their noses almost touched, « Those guys, what did they want from you? What were they looking for? Why were you letting them-….».

« …-Hitting on me? » Dirk suddenly interrupted.

The two of them stared at each other in silence, suddenly there were no more noises in the room except for a distant dog barking outside, probably around the neighborhood.

Fuck…

Todd could feel his face burn and grow red from the embarrassment.

« N-no…Wait, That’s…that’s not what I fucking meant-…I mean I-…» Todd babbled while trying to find an explanation.

Dirk slowly rised one eyebrow with a devilish grin, « Are you jealous, Todd Brotzman? ».

Todd widened his eyes and furrowed his brows with shock, « Wh-what the-…the fuck are you talking about?! » he yelled at him, « I was worried, you idiot! T-those assholes were basically grounding you! What if they wanted to…I don’t know, kidnap you or hurt you! ».

Dirk started at him with a loving gaze as his friend kept on yelling at him.

“Since when did he became so adorable?” He thought in the meantime, completely getting lost in his own thoughts and not even listening to him anymore.

It was probably the alcohol that made him feel so fuzzy and warm inside, definetly.

Everything had a different aspect when he was drunk, the apartment suddenly looked like the best location he had ever been in, the neighborhood the safest place in the world…and Todd, well, he simply looked even more beautiful than he already was to him.

« Dirk! Are you even listening to me?! » Todd suddenly exclaimed, bringing him back to reality.

Dirk woke up from his daydreaming, blinked at him a couple of times and then smiled again as he realized that he had missed half of the conversation,

« Listen Todd, you look a little angry right now, why don’t you just take all that energy and put it to a better use instead? » one hand slowly traveling up to his right shoulder as he spoke.

Todd quickly changed expression from angry to confused as he felt Dirk’s hand rising along his neck and reaching for the back of his head, softly petting his hair.

The shorter man tried his best to ignore the other’s hand petting his hair and gave him a bitter look, quickly making him understand that he definetly wasn’t in the mood for playing that night.

The taller man suddenly stopped smiling and his bubbly and joyful attitude vanished as soon as he got lost into his deep blue eyes, almost as if he was hypnotized by his gaze.

It was a strong look, severe and serious, and Dirk didn’t need any other signal to understand it’s meaning.

« Look…I’m…I’m sorry… » he slowly whispered without breaking eye contact as he realized the situation, « I’m sorry if I’ve been an asshole before…I don’t even know what in the world i was thinking at that moment. ».

A little silence followed between the two of them, Dirk bit his lower lip and then continued.

« I think i drunk a little too much and got a bit carried away by the crowd…I mean, those guys hitting on me and all that shit…I’m so sorry, Todd…really » he murmured slowly to him.

Todd didn’t break eye contact during the whole conversation either, he almost got too lost into Dirk’s shiny pleading eyes to actually respond at first.

« Hey uh…it’s okay » he reassured right after, a little afraid he had been too harsh with him, « I forgive you…I mean, I’ve been in a lot of similar situations during my entire life and, honestly, I can’t blame you… ».

They looked at each other for a few seconds and Dirk couldn’t hold a cute half smile back, « So…You’re not mad at me anymore? ».

Todd smiled back and rolled his eyes, « Tsk, no Dirk, I’m not…and i bet no one would be able to be mad for that long with someone with such a cute face anyways ».

Dirk felt a shiver down his spine at the compliment, his face quickly turning into a light tone of red from the embarrassment.

« D-did you just call me…cute? » he asked with an inquisitive high-pitched tone.

Todd shrugged his shoulders, « Well, since tonight we’re in the mood for speaking the truth…».

The taller man looked at him and a devilish idea quickly came across his mind.

« Oh, okay then » Dirk grinned while slowly leaning closer to Todd’s ear, both his hands holding his shoulders with a tight grip, « I also want you to know that i think you’re very fucking hot when you’re angry ».

Todd exploded into an embarrassed and yet pure laugh, « You’re fucking drunk, man » he smiled as he could smell the heavy alcohol aroma coming from him.

Dirk slowly wrapped both his arms around Todd’s shoulders and lazily begun to cover his face with kisses, « Am i, though? Drunk? Me? » he asked between one kiss and another.

Todd felt his face burning up, « Oh shut up » he laughed while wrapping his own arms around his slim waist.

Dirk parted from the kisses for a second and looked at Todd with a smirk, « Why don’t you make me? ».

That last sentence was more than enough for them to turn that little fight into something else.

Todd pressed his lips against his without hesitation, he had been waiting for that moment for days, now he finally had the proper permission to do it.

It felt as good as ever, so soft and tender, especially once Dirk moved his hands to gently cup his face.

Yeah, having sex and cuddling right after always felt like heaven for Todd, but there was something different and special about kissing Dirk that not even him could describe, as if there was an electric connection between the two of them that could only blew stronger once their lips met.

Just as if the whole universe had only been waiting for them to finally get together again.

Todd was just about to grab Dirk’s hips with both hand when suddenly the taller man broke the kiss and impatiently moved to his neck.

He gently started placing a trail of kisses and hickeys from his Adam’s apple to his collarbone, quickly reaching his breastbone.

Todd gasped softly and rolled his eyes back at the sensation, his left hand quickly flew to gently grip the back of Dirk’s head, desperately in need for something to hold on to.

Only a few actually knew that his weak spot was definetly his neck, probably the most sensitive area in his entire body, and Dirk was one of them that knew.

Todd shut his eyes close and shily moaned against Dirk’s ear as he felt him leaving a soft playful bite on his right shoulder.

Fuck, that felt so fucking good he wish it could have kept on going on forever, always drowning into that pure bliss with him.

His fingers ran through Dirk’s pretty hair while he kept on leaving bite marks all over his shoulders and neck.

Todd hated the fact that his moans sounded definitely too timid and soft, he tried multiple times to muffle his voice by pressing his mouth against Dirk’s shoulder, but those strong shivers of pleasure running down his spine made it difficult for him to keep his voice quiet.

« Fuck me, Todd » his friend whispered with a drunk smile, pressing another kiss on his collarbone before hugging him even tighter than before.

« R-really?...Y-you mean…right now? You? » he babbled incredulous.

« I mean…only if you want of course » Dirk replied without breaking that tender hug.

« Fuck yeah i want to » Todd laughed « Why would i ever refuse to? ».

His breath was still short and shaky from his previous moaning and he also couldn’t keep ignoring the fact that he had gotten pretty hard just from a few kisses on the neck, but he still tried his best to sound cool.

Dirk smiled satisfied from that positive answer, he perfectly knew that Todd was hard since he was pressing so tightly against him, but he still wanted to hear the confirmation coming from him first.

« You’ll have to help me though » Dirk said to him once he broke the hug and struggled to stand by himself, « I can’t reach the…the bed alone, I’m kinda…».

« Drunk, i got it » Todd said while holding his hand and gently accompanying him to the bedroom.

Dirk seriously couldn’t even walk by himself, what in the world did he even drink to end up like that?

He also couldn’t keep his damn mouth shut while they made their way to the bedroom, he kept on praising Todd, drunkenly laughing and telling him how much he looked handsome or hot and how kind he was being at that time.

It only made Todd’s cheeks grow redder from the embarrassment, he couldn’t wait any longer before getting to their final destination.

Once the two of them finally reached the bedroom without breaking anything or stumbling on something, Todd closed the door behind himself and listened carefully with peculiar attention.

« C’mere darling » Dirk smiled to him while trying his best not to lose balance while reaching the bed.

« Shh! Dirk! » Todd whispered while looking around the room, « These walls are pretty thin y’know, t-the neighbors might hear us! » he warned him with a worried tone.

Dirk looked at him for a moment with a vague expression, then smirked « Let’s make them hear then! » he laughed while grabbing his hand and gently pulling him closer to him.

Geez, the alcohol sure pulled out the best of him.

His confidence, his shameless attitude, his free praises…Todd wished he could always be like that.

Though he didn’t had enough time to think as Dirk was definitely impatient to reach the action part, he could tell by the way his friend grabbed him by the shoulders and helped him laying with his back on the soft mattress before carefully spreading his legs and sitting on top of his abdomen.

Not even the time to talk that Dirk was already quickly unbuttoning is cute light blue shirt and undoing his tie.

« Woah » Todd commented with an amazed look on his face, as if he was almost witnessing a miracle, « And i thought i was the one in control, uh » he chuckled.

Dirk was already panting in anticipation when he quickly pulled down his shirt and threw it away, exposing his delicate shoulders and pale chest.

Todd stared at him speechless, hypnotized by his beauty…how did he managed to be so graceful even when he was so fucking drunk?

« Is everything okay? » Dirk smiled seductively, a bit of hair fell down his forehead and covered his right eye, suddenly making him look even prettier.

« F-…f-fuck… » Todd gulped and nodded nervously, « S’okay! More than ok! Fuck…it’s fucking great… ».

Yeah, maybe Todd was a little nervous after all, but the fact that his erection was desperately and painfully pressing in his jeans made it a thousand times more difficult to even speak.

Dirk stared down at him for a second and then another half drunk smirk appeared on his reddened face, « You’re hella hard » he grinned.

Fuck, too late, he noticed…no turning back now.

« It’s your fault » Todd struggled to breathe out as his hands slowly reached to softly grip his ass, still covered under those tight white jeans.

« My fault? » Dirk smiled while purposely rubbing his back against his erection,

« And what did i do exactly? ».

« Y-you…» Todd bit his lower lip, that bastard…he knew exactly what he was doing, and the more he moved the more Todd lost control of his own mind.

« S-stop…p-playin’ innocent » Todd groaned while looking at his pretty green irises, unable to look at anything else, « Y-you know it’s always you…s-standing there…looking so fucking pretty, w-with your pretty clothes a-and your pretty voice…and your beautiful eyes, your smile….god ».

He was rambling, talking more to himself than with Dirk, and the taller man couldn’t help but smiling at him.

He bend down to Todd and kissed him softly again, gently cupping his face with both hands.

That kiss tasted like vodka and strawberry but in the heat of the moment none of them even noticed.

Meanwhile Todd grabbed the edge of his black t-shirt and pulled it upwards,

« Gonna help me take this off? » he smiled against his lips.

Dirk was definetly glad to be able to help him undress, he gently pulled his black T-shirt over his shoulders and threw it on the floor like all his other clothing.

It’s been a while since they saw each other like that, half naked and in the middle of something, all heated up and stuff, and Dirk was literally shaking from the excitement.

He looked at Todd with hunger in his eyes, already eating him up with his imagination.

Todd wanted to ask him again if he wanted to help him by taking off something else, but then suddenly remembered that in his drunk state everything would have been really difficult for him.

He saw the taller man adorably struggling with undoing his belt so he gently grabbed both his hands and stopped him, « Let me do it » he whispered near his ear.

It was just a matter of minutes before Dirk could finally reveal his graceful legs and get rid of those incredibly annoying tight jeans.

Todd smiled at the sight of his pretty pink underwear, it was extravagant just like him and honestly he wasn’t surprised, after all Dirk had his own unique style and sense of fashion.

He didn’t had time to lay his hands on his underwear though, it was his turn to take off his jeans and he surely couldn’t wait any longer.

In the meantime Dirk thought about something it sure had to be said: Todd was probably the shyest person he had ever been with in his entire life and it was fucking adorable.

He realized in the exact moment he laid his shaky hands on his belt to free him too and Todd quickly covered his face with one hand from the embarrassment.

« Todd, you’re okay? W-we can stop…I mean, y-you don’t have to- » Dirk babbled as he noticed the bashful look on his face.

Todd quickly shook his head in disagreement « N-no no! I really wanna keep going! It’s just…I’m a…little shy, that’s all » he murmured the last bit while looking away.

Dirk smiled softly and leaned closer to kiss the tip of his nose, « That’s so adorable » he chuckled.

« S-shut the fuck up no i-it’s not! » Todd replied as his face grew redder and warm,

« P-please, l-let’s just…keep going man, it’s so hot in here I think I’m gonna melt ».

Dirk giggled and then got back to where he stopped, slowly undoing Todd’s belt.

His heart was racing and his blood was pumping in his veins faster than ever, fuck he loved him so fucking much it was insane.

Dirk enjoyed every single aspect of sex, especially with Todd, but the moment he liked to savour the most was probably the thrill of removing each other’s clothes.

It had a mysterious and yet exciting impact on him, maybe because of the alcohol but he really couldn’t tell anymore.

At last his hands got to touch the soft wet fabric of his black underwear, he wanted to joke about how hard and desperate his erection was but he simply decided to keep his mouth shut since Todd was already too embarrassed to even look at him in the eyes.

Dirk’s right hand softly squeezed his covered erection and a light smirk appeared on his face as he felt it stiffening under his touch.

He widened his eyes and whistled as a way to compliment his reaction.

Todd looked at him with a scolding look from behind his hands, he probably just wanted him to hurry up before he came without even being touched.

Dirk licked his lips as he freed his warm skin from his annoying underwear, gently taking the base of his erection with his right hand.

« Fuck » Todd panted out while biting his lower lip and looking at Dirk with watery eyes, « P-please…I-I…».

Dirk didn’t let him finish and slowly started masturbating him, working his hand up and down the length of his pulsing erection.

Todd responded with a surprised and shaky moan, laying his head on the pillow under him.

He was too good, too fucking good…he had to stop immediately or this time Todd seriously might have reached the finish line too quickly.

Dirk stared at his throbbing erection in his hand with a fascinated look, almost hypnotized by it’s reaction, « Wow » he commented more to himself than to Todd,

« Wonder if it’s gonna fit into me » he giggled.

Jesus fucking Christ.

Todd almost came at those words.

Drunk Dirk sure was explicit and shameless, almost unbelievable that usually he wouldn’t even had the guts to talk about stuff like that so openly.

« T-the lube » Todd breathed out while looking at the bedside table next to him,

« I-if you need it…».

« I’ll get it! » Dirk exclaimed almost a little too excited while leaning to get it.

« Second drawer » Todd warned him while firmly holding his hips, « Don’t fall off the bed! ».

« Just because I’m drunk doesn’t mean I’m totally incapable of moving, Todd » Dirk laughed while sitting back on him, the lube bottle finally in his hand.

« You could barely walk to reach the bedroom, idiot » Todd smiled while his shiny eyes travelled down Dirk’s body, « If it wasn’t for me right now you’d still be bent over the couch in the living room ».

« Right » Dirk smiled while pouring some of the clear liquid in his hand and slowly startinng to rub it on his own cock, « What would i do without you, Todd » he playfully whined.

When they were together they could hardly keep anything serious for too long, that was just their dynamic and also what Dirk loved the most about their relationship.

He also loved talking to him, listening to his voice, making him laugh when possible…it just made him feel safe, protected and warm inside.

He couldn’t blame it on the alcohol anymore, that warm flaming feeling he felt in his chest and down in his guts probably meant something, sexual desire maybe?

Truth is that both knew exactly what that warm feeling in their chests truly meant but none of them ever had the courage to announce it.

Todd tried his best to keep quiet while watching Dirk preparing himself on top of him, but the more he looked at him and the more it was difficult to repress his feelings.

Dirk obviously had experienced a lot of stuff when he was alone before moments like that one, and to Todd the idea of Dirk stretching himself when he was alone just for him turned him on even more.

« C-careful » Todd whispered with a shiver when Dirk suddenly spread his legs and slowly sank onto his dick, carefully keeping it in position with one hand to avoid it slipping out.

Just the tip was in and Todd had already opened his mouth into a silent moan, his eyes couldn’t stop rolling back from the pleasuring sensation.

His nails dug into the soft skin of his thighs as Dirk took more and more of him inside.

« Oh shit- » Dirk whimpered weakly once he took it in all the way to the base, his legs shook with little spasms of satisfaction, it felt too good to even describe.

He felt his member pulsing inside him as every inch of it filled him up, and a warm boiling sensation of fulfillment and pleasure hit him right in the guts.

« Todd… » he moaned to the man lying under him, he looked like he was about to faint so he wanted to make sure he was ok, « H-how are you feeling? I-is everything okay? ».

Todd slowly opened his watery eyes and looked at him, « For f-fuck’s sake » he breathed out shakily, « I’m fine…J-just…move…please Dirk » he struggled to speak.

Dirk smiled and pressed both his hands against Todd’s chest, helping himself to keep balance, « I’m gonna move » he warned him before slowly bucking his hips up and down on his dick.

Todd bit his lower lip and his grip got tighter on Dirk’s thighs, he felt his wet insides tightening around his member, and each thrust felt more vivid and splendid, every time bringing him closer and closer to completion.

« Ugh fuck » Todd groaned, « You’re so fucking tight ».

Dirk bit his lower lip and grinned, slowly arching his back as he rode him.

He was happy to hear that Todd was enjoying it as much as he was, his biggest pleasure was indeed to please his lover and his high pitched moans quickly grew seductive and full of satisfaction as he kept moving.

Todd couldn’t even remember the last time he felt that good in his life but the only thing he knew for sure was that he seriously couldn’t keep anything quietly for himself anymore.

His loud moans, his thoughts, his undying feelings for him, nothing was a secret anymore.

« Dirk…Ugh- D-Dirk » he moaned breathlessly while digging his nails into his thighs even deeper, « Fuck…Y-you’re so-…so fucking hot…s-so hot ».

Dirk smiled to the compliment but didn’t stop moving, the idea didn’t even cross his mind once.

He slowly sunk with his knees until he felt Todd’s meber pushing all the way deep inside him again, and his waist made a slow circular movement once he reached the base in attempt to find his sweet spot inside him.

« Ugh fuck!…» Dirk cursed while biting his lower lip and rolling his head back as he suddenly found it, his voice might have sounded a little too high pitched because he quickly covered his mouth with one hand as soon as that unexpected noise came out.

« Shit that was loud » Todd burst out laughing out of breath, his cute cheeks red from that work out.

« The neighbors definitely heard that » Dirk pointed out with a smile while lovingly massaging Todd’s chest with both hands.

« You know what? » Todd whispered while gently caressing his thigh with one hand, « I don’t really give a shit about them anyways…what about you? ».

Dirk slowly bend down and pressed a delicate kiss on his lips, « I couldn’t care less » he smiled before playfully biting his ear.

Todd closed his eyes and smiled at the thought of how much he loved him, he came into his life like an hurricane and changed everything for the better and Todd was grateful to the universe for that.

Something in his chest started burning with a rapid rhythm and a sweet shiver of pleasure ran down his spine as he felt Dirk tightening around him again, so he pressed his nose against his neck for affection.

He smelled so fucking good, a sweet and yet intense scent of perfume mixed with vodka that turned him on even more.

He couldn’t fight against his own instinct and gave up to the impulse of biting his neck, once and then twice.

« I love you » he whispered while caressing the back of Dirk’s head with one hand « I love you so much…so fucking much ».

Blush expanded quickly on the taller man’s face, he widened his eyes and his mind went blank for a moment.

He lifted himself with one elbow pressed on the mattress and looked at Todd speechless, « R-really….I-I mean…» he babbled embarassed « I-I love you too…like…I really **really** love you too, Todd…I’m so fucking happy…».

He didn’t know what else to say so he bend down and covered Todd’s face with kisses all over, « You’re so cute…and kind…and caring…and I wanna stay with you forever, a-and pet you, hug you…» he smiled between one kiss and the other.

Todd lifted his eyes to the ceiling with a tired look, that was the confirmation that Dirk was definitely too drunk.

Todd had told him he loved him at least two times a day since the first time they’ve met each other and now he acted as if it was the first time it ever happened before.

“Idiot” he thought as he giggled and kissed him back.

Todd was just about to hug him when suddenly Dirk got up again, instantly reminding him that he was still inside him.

He started bucking his hips again, this time riding him with a faster pace and without any other distraction, his goal right now was just for both of them to reach their orgasms.

Todd held his hands with his with a tight grip as the other one moved, he desperately needed something to hold on to otherwise he would have came too fast.

But Dirk didn’t seem to agree with the idea, he gently took his hands and pressed them against his slim hips as he moved, « P-please…hold me » he moaned while inclining his head to one side.

Todd nodded with a pleased groaned and pressed his fingers deep on his skin, roughly pushing him down to sink on his dick again and again so his thrusts could meet his thighs.

A mix of explicit moans and obscene noises of wet flesh slapping against flesh filled the room with extasy.

Nothing mattered anymore, in that moment the only thing they cared about was the love that one felt for the other, the world outside wasn’t really that important anyways.

« Oh f-fuck » Todd whimpered while pressing one side of his face on the pillow underneath his head, « I-I’m c-close…so fucking close…Ughh I’m…».

Those were the last rational words he was able to pronounce before suddenly opening his mouth and gasping into a sweet silent moan.

His whole body started shaking with small spasms of pleasure as he came spilling all the way inside him.

That sweet feeling was enough for Dirk to end up the same way, his hand reached for his own erection to finally get rid of that heavy orgasm stuck in his stomach, quickly pumping to reach an end.

He spilled over Todd’s chest with a graceful and tender whimper, shily bringing one hand to his mouth to keep the tone of his voice from getting too loud.

« Oh god…» he whispered with an half tired smile as he looked at Todd’s chest « So sorry for the mess…how uhm…how can I-?».

Todd took a moment to catch his breath, then tiredly opened his eyes to look at him, « First drawer, tissues » he whispered casually while pointing at the bedside table again.

Dirk rolled his eyes and laughed while getting off of Todd and leaning to reach the small bedside table, « Jeez what else do you keep in this table? A survival knife and food supplies maybe? ».

Todd burst into a tired and yet amused laugh, « Just hurry, idiot ».

Dirk grabbed the pack of tissues and slowly sat on top of him again, carefully wiping his chest with one of them.

Todd closed his eyes and laid again his head on the pillow in a relaxed manner, almost falling asleep from how all that action got him extremely tired and calm.

« You look so beautiful, darling » Dirk whispered to him as he wiped away the last drop off his chest.

« C’mere » Todd murmured with a husky voice while flexing two fingers in his direction in order to get him to come closer.

“Bloody fucking shit” Dirk thought while biting his lower lip, why did he had to look so fucking handsome in the aftermath?!

He slowly climbed upon him until he could finally lay between his arms, resting his head against his chest as Todd hugged him tightly.

Dirk closed his eyes for a moment, focusing on Todd’s slow and regular heartbeat.

« I’m sorry if i got jealous before » Todd suddenly said out of nowhere, one hand gently caressing Dirk’s hair « It’s just that…I don’t know…I’m constantly worried for you and-…».

« I’m the one that owes you an apology! » Dirk interrupted him while opening his eyes all of a sudden but not lifting his head from his chest, « I’ve been a total asshole, the alcohol really fucked me up back there a-and all those guys…I mean, who the fuck were they even? ».

Todd giggled lazily and for Dirk that was enough of an answer for their previous little fight, no more bullshit from that day on.

« Ahh » Dirk sighed with an euphoric smile after a while of silence, « Look at us, such a cute horny couple ».

Todd smiled with his eyes closed but still awake to hear his drunk bullshit.

« The neighbors are so gonna kick us out tomorrow morning » Dirk continued.

Todd exploded into a small wholesome laugh, « Sleep » he begged while trying his best not to laugh again.

He felt so free and happy when he was with him, even his nightmares and his hidden demons were long gone when he held Dirk tightly in his arms, and sleeping with him never felt more magnificent.


End file.
